The high rate of smoking in adolescent populations is a significant problem. The efficacy of present smoking intervention programs is not optimal, especially with minority groups. Therefore, studies are needed to examine the predictors of smoking in these groups in order to decrease smoking inhalation and maintenance among adolescents. Prior studies indicate that psychological variables such as depression, anxiety, and novelty seeking play a role in determining smoking behavior. In particular, the self-medication theory states that people smoke in order to deal with negative affect (depression and/or anxiety). Other studies indicate that social normals, i.e. the number of smoking peers, friends, and parents in an adolescent' life, affect the likelihood of smoking as well. Since depressed or anxious adolescents feel a greater need to be accepted by their peer groups, they may be more likely to smoke if their peers or friends do. For this reason, social norms may impact the effect of psychological variables on smoking. Cultural differences play a role in the expression of affect as well as in smoking behavior. Some cultures embrace values of individualism while others support collectivist values, and some cultures are tolerant of smoking while others are not. Cultures also can effect the use of smoking for self medication. Since depression is often somatosized in certain Asian and Middle Eastern cultures, smoking to self-medicate may not perceived as a ways to alleviate medical symptoms caused by negative effect. This project will investigate the value of psychological variables, cultural value, acculturation level, and social norms as predictors of smoking behavior among 7th grade students in three countries. China, Iran, and the United States. Several cultural groups, including Chinese, Filipino, Mexican American, Central/South American, Asian Pacific Islander, and Middle Eastern, will be studied within the U.S. This project consists of three studies. Study 1 addresses the relationship of psychological, social, and cultural values in samples of adolescents from two homogeneous cultures, China and Iran. Study 2 will examine these factors in the U.S. and Chinese living in China to those living in the U.S. The data collected in this project will provide information on psychological variables as they interact with cultural and social factors to influence smoking in adolescents. The information obtained can be used in the future to implement culturally effective smoking prevention programs and to aid in the development of effective smoking cessation programs for minority group members.